User blog:ReconStrike Commando/Shogun Steel: Strange News---UPDATE 2.0
Wow, the day until Toy Fair 2013 and we have already obtained a picture for the all-new, BeyWarrior Battlers? Wow, this is phenomenal. They definitely look different, that is true---and the Octagon Showdown Stadium seems to perk my interest. The figures themselves however, don't seem to be spinning and are rather just action-figures. As a matter of fact, they just look like customizable Transformers. You can even see the official logo for BeyWarriors in the background... albeit quiet similar to another one... Post your comments and thoughts on the all-new BeyWarrior Battlers below and remember, for more info in Beyblade---keep it here at Beyblade Wiki. ---- Reco, I hope you didn't mind that I edited your Blog post, but there are news that just had to be announced. As you can see folks, already we have obtained information on the starter-set for 2013: introducing the Samurai Cyclone Battle Set! As far as we can see, it seems that Samurai Ifraid W145CF and Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD will be included---albeit modified colours but completely intact and unchanged from the disaster that happened last year... But how could this possibly get any better? By Hasbro actually giving us a Zero-G Stadium, in this case a Zero-G Balance Type Stadium that remains unchanged and intact... ? Hasbro, you have made me and many other Bladers across the globe happy at this. Hasbro... THANK YOU. Other than that, ladies and gentlemen, we have found a poster of the Beyblade: Shogun Steel anime series, although it is small, it does look fantasic for what it is and we hope to find more, soon enough. Already, Toy Fair is less than two days away and 2013 in Hasbro Beyblade news is announced? These days just keep getting better and better. We will keep you updated on the latest in Beyblade news, as well as using this blog for the upcoming American International Toy Fair 2013. Special thank you to Reco for creating this Blog post, he rocks. For more news in Beyblade, keep it at Beyblade Wiki. - ---- In Hasbro's latest press release, I noticed a curiosity BEYBLADE SHOGUN STEEL BEYWARRIOR Battlers and OCTAGON SHOWDOWN SET Hasbro's first ever figure-based battling system is inspired by the spirits in the new BEYBLADE: SHOGUN STEEL series. Insert the ripcord into the battler, rev it up, and send it spinning into action to bring the intensity of SHOGUN STEEL to life. Each BEYWARRIOR battler is made of five pieces to allow for ultimate customization, including interchangeable arms and feature different spirits from the BEYBLADE: SHOGUN STEEL show. The intricately designed OCTAGON SHOWDOWN set arena allows battlers to spin, crash, and ricochet for optimal BEYWARRIOR battling! (Ages 8 & up; BEYWARRIOR Battlers Approx. Retail Price: $9.99; OCTAGON SHOWDOWN SET: $39.99/Available: Fall 2013; Each Sold Separately) It seems that either the Zero-G part names are in for a unique name change, or Hasbro will be releasing a whole new series of Spinning Action Figures. Also seen in the mix is a new Octagon Showdown Stadium, the properties of which, besides being a strange shape, allows Beywarriors (also a new term) to ricochet, spin and crash. Now I'm sure you all will be saying "WE HATE HASBRO" or "BOO HABSRO SUCKS OCCUPY HASBRO" but at least we're getting some all new, unique Beyblade merchandise. Category:Blog posts Category:BeyNews Category:Blog posts Category:BeyNews